


Caught

by InnocentPen90



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkwardness, Caught, F/M, Harry Has a Sibling, mortification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentPen90/pseuds/InnocentPen90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry James Potter enjoys the aftermath of winning the Quidditch Match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot based on an experience of my younger cousin. Based on the scene in HPB.

He’d just won the Quidditch Cup, and Ginny had hugged him. She slid her hand down the front of his pants and squeezed it stealthily while surrounded by the cheering team. Later on at the Room of Requirement. Ginny had brought him there to “celebrate” their recent victory. She turned around with a coy look and started running her hands down her shapely teen body. Cocking and eyebrow and saying in a voice which dripped sex she asked “Do you want your prize Harry?” 

“You know I do. C’mon here and bend over.” Harry slid his cock up and down the folds of folds of his ginger haired angel, he prepared to enter her. Inch by inch, his straining penis entered heat of Ginny. His head slid home, nestling against his girlfriend’s cervix-SLAM!

His fantasy disappeared as his room door was opened violently. Standing at the door was his older sister Marie, gaping at the sight of Harry’s bare lower half and his hand around his erection. Cursing wildly, Harry pulled up the cover of his bed, slamming a pillow on top of his rampant hardon as extra protection. He was blushing wildly.

“Well, what do we have here? Someone’s having fun.” Marie grinned at her younger brother with wicked delight. “Well drop your cock and pick up your socks little brother. Or rather, not so little brother. Mum wants us down for dinner.” She winked at Harry, turned around and left closing the door. Harry slammed the pillow into his face giving a mortified groan, all to the sound of Marie’s receding laughter.

He was never going to live this down.


End file.
